I've Missed You
by Fang-girl
Summary: Discontinued basically Ranma runs away and Akane misses him
1. Prolougue

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
I don't own anything except my own made up characters! You guys/girls should know that by now. -.- zzzz.  
  
Prolougue  
  
It has now been 1 year since he ran from the Tendo Dojo. Mr. Tendo just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo had glomped him like there was no tomorrow and he got really furious. Soun kicked him out of the house, so Ranma had to tend for himself.  
  
Ranma was enraged with the Tendo family (except Kasumi) and ran to a different part of Tokyo. He had disguised himself fairly and no one seemed to notice. He loosened his pigtails so it was like when he was in Jusenkyo. He dyed his hair brown. She dyed her hair blonde. He got rid of his chinese clothes and wore ones that were plain. They are supposedly made for both girls and boys.  
  
Ranma couldn't use his actual name. He changed it into Ryushi Ruruni. She changed it into Miyako Akaigen. Even though in a hurry she uses Raina Shenlona, he also is called Ryo Kuroiyami. Ranma had many faces in this part of Tokyo, but is often known as his actual identity (not Ranma).  
  
He couldn't be just his 'uneducated' self. He studied long and hard to get into Sensooki High. Although it is a school for those whose intellegence exceeds far beyond of those who are average, it does not stop them from being martial arts masters. Luckily they didn't wear uniforms. Ranma couldn't be a master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, so he chose to master the arts of weaponry.  
  
Katanas, axes, nunchucks, swords, anything that can be used to hurt people is mastered by Ranma. He just managed to slip into Sensooki High and none of the students ever knew that he was a master of fighting (both talents). They just took him as an average genius. Every student there had at least one talent. Ranma was the only one with two. So far the only person who knows his skills of weaponry is the one who despises him the most. Kinzo Dokuki. He is the best and strongest fighter in Sensooki High. well. He was the best and the strongest fighter in Sensooki High. 


	2. Part One: Kinzo's Hatred and Love

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl I don't own anything except the characters I made! Do I have to do this at every story?!  
  
Part One: Kinzo's Hatred and Love  
  
'Alright class. We have have a new student. His name is Ryushi Ruruni.' The teacher introduced. The class didn't look too excited, but a black-haired boy was.  
  
'Great! Another guy to fight! He doesn't look so tough.' He muttered. The teacher pointed Ranma to an empty desk.  
  
'Go sit by Akemi.' He ordered. Ranma obeyed and sat next to the pretty girl. Her hair was short and had light make-up on her face. She sort of reminded Ranma of Akane.  
  
She smiled evily and moved her desk closer to him. She thought he was hot. Ranma nearly fell asleep when the teacher droned on his lesson, but he fought to keep awake.  
  
'Mr. Yushotei. Please go to see the principal. He needs some help.' The speaker squeaked. The teacher sighed and left the door.  
  
'FINALLY!' Akemi whined. Suddenly the whole class came alive and had loud conversations. Ranma just sat there, quiet. Akemi smiled. She moved closer and closer, making him feel uncomfortabe.  
  
'Hey there hottie.' she smiled. Ranma shivered. She may look like Akane. but she sure doesn't have her personality. All of a sudden all the girls in the class crowded over him.  
  
'Ohayoo Ryushi!'  
  
'Didya know you're hot?'  
  
'I'm gonna break up with that bastard, Koji! Now stay there puddin'.'  
  
Ranma laughed uncomfortably and tried to get out of the swarm of girls. Somehow he managed to do so and hurried to leave, but there was a black- haired boy blocking the door.  
  
'Hey, Ryushi.' he muttered. Ranma frowned.  
  
'Hey yourself.' That was the first time Ranma talked. Ranma tried to leave, but the boy grabbed his shoulder.  
  
'Stop. Have you ever fought?' he asked. Ranma calmed down and turned to him.  
  
'It depends on what you call fought.' Ranma answered. The boy smiled. He thought that he had never done a duel. Oh how he was wrong.  
  
'I am Kinzo Dokuki. I am the Kendo champion of this school!' he announced.  
  
Man. This guy reminds me of Kuno. * Shudder *  
  
'So what.?' Ranma asked. Kinzo smiled like a maniac. He even looked like he would laugh like one.  
  
'I had defeated all of this school's students so far. Now I need to finish that record. I CHALLENGE YOU!' he roared. Ranma didn't even twitch. He didn't shudder. His heart rate stayed the same. His face was still expressionless. This surprised Kinzo.  
  
'Fine.' Ranma answered. Kinzo grinned.  
  
'Follow me!' Ranma ordered. He ran out of the classroom and out of the main door. Ranma wasn't going to make the same mistake as the first day of school at Furiinkin High. Kinzo ran after him as the whole class followed. This was going to be good.  
  
Ranma ran, but not as fast as he really is, because he doesn't want everybody to know he is a very talented person. They ran and ran. The crowd had finally lost them as they stopped in an abandoned alley. Rats infested the area as a horrid stench filled their noses, but this had no matter. They both concentrated on each other. Both eyeing each other. glaring.  
  
Kinzo grabbed his trusty kendo stick and attacked Ranma. He managed to dodge the attacks like an average person and jump towards a trash can. Kinzo thrusted the sword at the boy, but slashed the can in half instead. He turned around and faced the brown-haired boy.  
  
'Why are you holding back?' Kinzo asked harshly. Ranma made no move and frowned while he crossed his arms.  
  
'Why do you want to know?' Ranma asked back. Kinzo lessened his grip on his sword and lowered his head. He shook in maniacal laughter as he stared at the "defenseless" boy.  
  
'Who do you think I am? I am Kinzo Dokuki, the White Lightening of Sensooki High!!' he roared.  
  
Strrreeuuuk!  
  
Lightening flashed above the boy as the alley darkened. The skies were black and the sun was blocked.  
  
Rrrrrummmbbble.  
  
The thunder boomed loudly in Ranma's ear as more lightening lit the area. Kinzo tightened his grip once again.  
  
The storm worried Ranma greatly. Kinzo mistook his fear as the fear of him. He thought he should take advantage of that.  
  
'YAAAH!' Kinzo attacked Ranma, but somehow he vanished. At that second the rain poured down and soaked him. His anger flared as he looked up at the buildings.  
  
'YOU COWARD!!! YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF THE WHITE LIGHTENING?!' Kinzo roared. The boy stomped out of the alley in anger and went back to the school.  
  
Strrreeuuuk!  
  
When the lightening faded there was a blonde-headed girl sitting on top of the roof.  
  
'This is just a remake of Furiinkin High.' she muttered. She jumped down and left in the same direction where Kinzo left.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
'Wonder where Ruruni went.'  
  
'He probably chickened out.'  
  
'No way! He probably got lost.'  
  
Rumors were spreading everywhere in the school. Ranma didn't dare show his face until they died down. The teacher was disappointed with Ranma, but luckily he managed to steal an excuse-note from the principal's office. He snuck into a boy's bathroom and splashed hot water on himself. He walked back inside the classroom during History.  
  
'What happened with you and Dokuki?'  
  
'You surrendered right?'  
  
'Don't worry. He kicks our butt all the time!'  
  
Ranma frowned as the students crowded them when the teacher left for the principal's office once again.  
  
'He swung and I dodged. He thought I ran away and left. I was behind a trash can the whole time. Standing, too.' Ranma answered. The people snickered at Kinzo, because they believed him. Kinzo frowned at his humiliation.  
  
'Just you wait Ruruni! I challenge you to a fight in Keisei Park! After school!' Kinzo announced. Ranma smiled.  
  
'Oh no. The great and mighty Kinzo's gonna kick my butt!' Ranma said in mock fear. Kinzo grew red and shook in anger. No way is this new kid's gonna disgrace himself in front of the school.  
  
'Are you accepting. or are you backing out like a chicken.?' Kinzo asked murderiously. Ranma suddenly looked serious. Kinzo's battle aura flared. Luckily it isn't as big as his own. It wasn't as big as Akane's! Surely not as big as Happosai's, but it was formidable.  
  
'I. I accept!' Ranma said in a confident way. This surprised the students including Dokuki.  
  
'Fine then. See you there.' Kinzo left the room even though it wasn't even lunch time.  
  
~~In the Park~~  
  
Dong. Dong. Dong.  
  
The gigantic clock near the park rung three times as Ranma awaited for the challenger. The wind blew gently, flowing with his hair.  
  
'So you came.' a voice snickered. Ranma looked bored as Kinzo walked towards him. Suddenly the park fell silent from the children's laughter and the bird's songs. Everything was empty. gone. The leaves blew everywhere as they stood, staring each other down.  
  
'I managed to scare away the others. Now! Get ready to be beaten!!' Kinzo grabbed his sword and slashed away at Ranma. He didn't dare dodge them with extreme speed, so he just ran backwards and climbed a tree the old fashioned way. This made Kinzo over-confident.  
  
'HA! You coward!' He swung once again. The tree was sliced and fell. Ranma dropped down and landed on two feet. It wasn't a big drop. Just as he landed Kinzo attacked in quick, swift strikes. Just like what Kuno did.  
  
'You gotta do better 'n that!' Ranma mocked as he dodged them as if they were hard. Kinzo chased him all over the park until he was a bit worn out. It bored Ranma to death, because he's been dodging "stupidly" for a really long time. Then somehow Kinzo managed to get him cornered between two buildings out of the park.  
  
'Any last words?' Kinzo asked evilly. Ranma just smiled.  
  
'Just one. Gotcha!' Ranma grabbed a hidden handle from his back and pulled out a katana.  
  
'What the HELL?!' Kinzo backed away at the sharp Katana. He was surprised and shocked at how well hidden the weapons were. The blade was sharp and ready to slice. Ranma lifted it up and swung. Kinzo used his wooden kendo stick to defend and got it cut in half. After a couple more swings the stick was cut into many pieces. Kinzo was in shock.  
  
'PREPARE TO DIE!' Ranma yelled as he prepared to do the final blow. Kinzo kneeled down and whimpered softly as he awaited for the attack.  
  
  
  
Click  
  
Kinzo looked up confusedly as he saw Ranma with a small camera. Then Ranma knocked him out by hitting him with the flat side of the katana. He fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
'Ha! Learned that from a certain girl.' Ranma muttered triumphantly as the picture flew out from the camera. After a second it became clear. Ranma nearly burst out laughing. The picture was when Kinzo kneeled down and looked like as if he was about to cry.  
  
'Blackmail! Oh man! Nabiki's rubbing off on me.' Ranma slapped his head and left the boy. He walked by the lake when.  
  
  
  
Splash  
  
  
  
  
  
'What the.!?!' Ranma got splashed by the swimming duck. (No. It's not Mousse) Ranma growled in anger and was about to go after the duck when.  
  
  
  
  
  
REOW!  
  
A cat chased Ranma. (No. It's not Shampoo either.) Ranma ran scared around the whole park for nearly 3 hours and soon the cat got bored. It ran off to a nearby dumpster, leaving Ranma really tired.  
  
'Stupid cat!' Ranma growled. Ranma walked by the two buildings were Kinzo was knocked out. Well. He was still there.  
  
'Oh man. That stupid boy.' Ranma walked up to him and stared over his head.  
  
'Hello! Hello!! COME ON!' Ranma shouted. She slapped him a couple of times, but still nothing.  
  
'Well. I guess I'll have to take him back to school.' Ranma dragged the boy all the way back to the school and snuck into the nurse's office. Ranma practically threw the boy on the bed and put her head over his (not kissing, just staring). That was when he woke up.  
  
'Huh?' Kinzo opened his eyes to see the blonde girl. She was beautiful and had a good body. At first he thought she was an angel. Then his vision got clearer. She was an angel. to him.  
  
'Finally. You're awake.' Ranma sneered. Kinzo didn't hear her. He just gazed into her beauty.  
  
'Who. Who are you?' he asked softly. Ranma slapped herself and and sighed. She forgot that she was a girl now. Anyways she stood up and crossed her arms. She cleared her throat and stared at him straight in his eyes.  
  
'My name. i. is. Uh. M-Miyako A-Akaigen.' she whispered. Kinzo blushed as red as a cherry and thought that the sakura blossoms were taking over his vision. He had never saw anything as beautiful as her.  
  
'My. My name. name is.. Kinzo Dokukin.' He muttered. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
Long before his love and passion was for Akemi Yuugiuso. Her beauty and humor had captivated him. Though she had never returned the love he still cared about her. Each day when he battled another he'd do it for love. Now that he saw another angel he thought he was given another chance at love. Oh how he was wrong.  
  
'Heh. I see that you're okay. After that blow I was beginning to worry. I suppose I better leave.' Ranma left the boy on the bed as he began to protest.  
  
'MATTE! Miyako. How'd you know that I was fighting with Ryushi.?' Kinzo asked. Ranma just grinned and started to leave.  
  
'That. I cannot tell you. Maybe you'll find out later.' Ranma echoed as she left the speechless boy.  
  
A/N: I'M DONE!! Whoo-hoo! Anyways please review this story. Sorry bout the lil notes and things I put in for extra writing. I just did it so you could understand better. Anyways REVIEW! Thankyou! 


	3. Part Two: Just a Glimpse

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl I don't own anything except the characters I make in my own lil head!!! STOP WITH THE DISCLAIMER THINGEY!!! ~-~ zzz.  
  
Part Two: Just a Glimpse.  
  
Ranma.  
  
It was months and months since Ranma disappeared. Akane grew lonely as the days past by. The boys once again stampeded across the field to her, but she defeated them in depression. Each day she was filled with grief. The classes grew dark and the voices were silent. She was in her own little world every day.  
  
'Miss Tendo. Miss Tendo. MISS TENDO!!'  
  
'Huh?!' Akane woke up from her deep dreams. Hinako was staring at her like a snake.  
  
'How-how dare you sleep in my class you delinquent!' Hinako snapped as Akane bowed apologeticly. Hinako glared at her for a while until she got bored. She looked around the room until she spotted a crayon.  
  
'Oo! I spy a crayon!' Hinako grabbed it and doodled all over the wall. The rest of the class grew loud and started conversations. Akane just sat still. quiet.  
  
'Hey Akane!' a girl greeted. Akane just replied with a small grunt. She was silent until she gathered enough courage to speak.  
  
'H-hey Miki.' Akane smiled forcefully, but failed. Miki sat next to her and put her hand on her back. She smiled kindly and sighed.  
  
'I know that you miss. You know.' Miki whispered. Akane just put her chin on her hand and sigh loudly.  
  
'I-I'm sorry Miki. I just don't know what came over me.' Akane shook coldly. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and her lips were shaped into a frown.  
  
'Don't worry. I bet that he's probably happy where he's in now.' Miki smiled forcefully, too.  
  
'Yeah.' Akane forced herself into a happy mood, but the sadness and depression still remained in her. Grasping her into a dark place in her heart.  
  
'OH AKANE!' Kuno slammed the door open and grasped the dark Akane. He hugged as tight as he could, but Akane freed herself. She glared into the eyes of the idiot and kicked him. He crashed out of the roof, but Akane felt no better.  
  
'I-It's no use! It's just not the same.' Akane exclaimed as she fell to the floor.  
  
~~Back at the Tendo Dojo~~  
  
Akane grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She slowly moved along until she heard her father's voice.  
  
'Going out again, Akane.' Soun grumbled. He was proud that Akane had loved Ranma.  
  
'I've checked everywhere dad! Everywhere! The eastern- The western!' Akane shouted in tears. Soun was touched by all this.  
  
'Have you checked the-the rich side?' he asked cautiously. Akane smiled for the first time in weeks.  
  
'Dad. If I ever set foot there they'll probably charge me One million yen! You know we can't afford to get in there. I doubt. I really doubt that Ranma would be there.' Akane walked out of the gate with the wind flowing with her hair. Oh how she was wrong.  
  
~~In the Park~~  
  
Akane had now just entered the park and sat on the nearest bench. She sighed as her breathe flew up. The cold weather was just how Akane felt. but worse. The colorful leaves flew around, trying to cheer up the sad girl with beauty, but they could not prevail.  
  
Hours had passed since she first went in the park. Horrid ideas had crept into her head. They were about Ranma.  
  
One was how Ranma was freezing from the weather. Not a lot of warmth. Shivering in the cold.  
  
Another was about Ranma. He was beaten up by someone who was stronger than anybody. Even Happosai.  
  
No! That couldn't have happened! Someone like Ranma couldn't beaten that easily. Akane just shivered in the cold as her breathe became more clearer mist. The cold had stung her and now she was lying on the bench. She was weak. Weak from lack of training and exercise. She couldn't eat much back at the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Right now she was willing to do anything. Anything.  
  
  
  
Her eyes closed slowly as she lost concious. Weak. Weak.  
  
Akane's vision was blurring. The cold bit her until she was all numb.  
  
All. All this pain for that. that baka! Though. Would all this pain be enough to just get a. a. glimpse.  
  
Akane nearly lost all her concious. Her breathing slowed down as her temperature dropped. A fever began to break out as she grew red.  
  
Coughing. Coughing.  
  
Suddenly she was picked up. Strong and muscular arms lifted the weak girl up. Akane didn't have the strength to open her eyes fully. but she did see a blurry shadow. It had long hair. Long. long.  
  
'Ra. Ranma?' Akane whispered as she fainted. Everything grew black.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Akane opened her eyes to see all her family staring at her. Sweating like crazy and breathing nervously. They let out their breathes when they saw Akane's open eyes.  
  
'Akane!' Kasumi gasped. She touched her cheeks and smiled. What a relief. Soun sobbed loudly as he saw her daughter awake from a long sleep. Nabiki's tears dropped from her cheeks to Akane's hand. Nabiki was grasping it tightly.  
  
'We. We were so scared that. that.' Nabiki gasped out those words. Akane forced herself with all her strength to smile. Kasumi reached out her hand and felt her head. It was red hot.  
  
'Oh Akane! Sniff We thought you were dead!' Kasumi shook in fright. Her father's eyes were swollen from crying too much.  
  
'Kasumi. Nabiki. Dad. Wh-what happened?' Akane asked in a hoarse voice. Nabiki wiped off her tears and took a deep breathe.  
  
'Well. I was just counting the profits I made for the past few weeks when there was this loud knocking. I walked to the gate when I saw you just lying on the ground. I shouted for the others and got you inside. Oh we were so scared that you died!' she gasped as tears once again flowed down. Akane looked up at the ceiling. She was wondering for a while now. Who was that person. Was it. Could it be.?  
  
A/N:This is soooo short! I know. But it's not the end! Definetly not! Nope! There's more to come! Yes, it is bad, but please go easy on me! Review!!! CYA! ^-^ 


	4. You Remind Me Of Someone

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl I do not own the characters such as Ranma except the characters I make. AS IN MY IMAGINATION! NOT YOURS!!! Well. I'm really tired of doing this. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . . . . . . . . DON'T SUE! You're just wasten' your time!  
  
Part Three:You remind me of Someone.  
  
'Mr. Yushotei. Will you please come once again to the principal's office?'  
  
The class grew alive once more as the girls crowded Ranma.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Did you win?'  
  
'I bet you did!'  
  
Kinzo marched across the room to Ranma and glared at him like a basilisk.  
  
'Ryushi Ruruni!' a voice greeted. Kinzo gasped and moved aside. The Akane- look-alike ran to Ranma like Shampoo would and hugged him. Ranma was stiff from shock. Kinzo was turned to stone.  
  
'W-what are you doing?' Ranma asked weakly. Akemi just smiled sweetly. Her pink head-band made her look young and kawaii. Her eyes sparkled in joy as each second passed. Ranma also turned to stone. The other girls backed away and went into their own little conversations while Kinzo still glared at the boy.  
  
'Don't you fret Ryu-chan! I'm makin' your pain from your battle all gone!' Akemi babied Ranma. Ranma grew red.  
  
'B-but. You're kind of. makin' it worse. If I had pain. from the battle.' Ranma whispered. Akemi pretended not to that comment. Kinzo's battle aura flared.  
  
'O-OKAY RYUSHI RURUNI!!!!' Kinzo stomped over and gently pushed aside the surprised and annoyed girl. Ranma just smiled evilly.  
  
'Now. What are you doing?!!!?!' He asked loudly and angrily. Akemi just ran to Ranma's side and hugged (Ahem. choked) tightly. She glared at the kendo- master and frowned.  
  
'Kinzo-kun! Don't you yell at Ryu-chan!!' Akemi roared as Kinzo made no move. He just glared at the boy.  
  
'Pssst! Kinzo!' Ranma whispered to the boy. Ranma smiled with joy and fun. Kinzo suspected him, but walked closer. Ranma put his fingers in his pockets and pulled out a bit wrinkled picture. Kinzo gasped. No one else could see it,  
  
though the whole class crowded to have a glimpse of it. 'W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w---------------------what the HELL?!' Kinzo shouted as more people crowded to see the picture. Ranma quickly stuffed the picture back in his pocket. Kinzo just stood there in shock. If it goes out around the school then his reputation would be ruined.  
  
'O-Okay! I'll leave you alone. Just don't do anything to Akemi.' Kinzo left in embarressment and Ranma sighed. Kinzo nearly blew his cover. Akemi strided next to the relieved boy and hugged (choked) him tightly as she could.  
  
'Don't worry Ryu-chan!! If he comes back once more I'll be sure to teach him a lesson!' Akemi smiled kindly and grabbed his hands.  
  
'What the.' Ranma was dragged out of the classroom and out of the school even. The students all swarmed over to the window, but Ranma and Akemi were out of sight.  
  
~~Behind the school in a lil' place~~  
  
Huff. huff.  
  
Ranma looked around him and saw many trees and flowers all over. It was quite romantic. The sun was shining through. Butterflies and birds flew everywhere. It was a perfect place.  
  
'Ryu-chan?' Akemi looked at Ranma and sighed. Ranma wasn't really paying attention. He kept on looking at this place. Kind of reminded him of. you know.  
  
'Ryu-chan. This is a secret dating spot only us popular people knows of. Some call it Temptation Fields. I hope you don't mind.' Akemi said in a polite way. Ranma looked at her and smiled.  
  
'I-I don't mind at all.' he said softly. In Akemi's place was the tomboy Akane. Though Akemi was beautiful and kawaii. she could never take the place of Akane in his heart.  
  
'Um. I just wanted to tell you something.' Akemi blushed pink as a sakura blossom. This made her much more kawaii. Ranma flushed and his face was white hot. He calmed down as he saw the flowers once again.  
  
'What is it?' Ranma asked. Akemi stared at the boy straight in his eyes and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
'I. I love you.' She said. Ranma wasn't too surprised, but he forced himself to look so.  
  
'What?' he asked. somewhat mockingly. Akemi didn't notice.  
  
'I love you. You see. You remind me of someone.' Akemi said. Ranma was then surprised. An actual emotion.  
  
'I. I do?!' Ranma asked. Akemi nodded. When she smiled just then it seemed like this place was lighting up. She glowed in radiance and everything else seemed dull. but they just don't seem to compare to a certain other girl.  
  
'Yes. I've been admiring this certain person. He lives in Nerima. Oh Ryushi he could have been the most perfect guy in the world!' Akemi said in a way that sort of offended Ranma.  
  
'I see.' Ranma muttered. Practically every girl he meets (most which does not know his curse) falls in love with him. Though she has another love it sort of hurt his reputation in his mind. Or did it?  
  
'That boy. Oh how I wish he was here. Though I really doubt that.' Akemi said. She was saddened and tried to smile. This was her first time telling someone about her feelings towards her love.  
  
'Um. You remind me of someone, too.' Ranma said in return. Akemi was slightly surprised. She put her hand on his shoulder and giggled nonchantly. This was to be expected.  
  
'Ryu-chan! I hope we can be. together.' Akemi whispered into Ranma's ears. Ranma grew red as Akemi drew closer and closer to the boy. He shivered and twitched as he thought of what to do.  
  
'Uh. Akemi?' Ranma asked. Akemi stopped in her tracks and looked sweetly at Ranma. Ranma twitched and twitched until he looked like he was being shocked by electricity. Akemi just thought this was cute.  
  
'Ryu-chan. What is it?' Akemi asked. She crawled a bit more closer and made Ranma very uncomfortable.  
  
'W-Who do I remind you of?' Ranma asked, quickly thinking of a subject. Akemi stood up and turned around.  
  
'The most greatest and handsomest guy in all of the universe. Ranma Saotome.'  
  
A/N: Very very short. I just like to end in suspence * ing * parts. Although I really hate suspence in shows such as Yu-Gi-Oh. Anyways review review review! 


	5. Akemi's First Sight Of Onna

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the characters I made all by myself! Such as Akemi Yuugiuso and Kinzo Dokukin. SHEESH! STOP THE DISCLAIMING ALREADY!!! WE ALL KNOW THAT NONE OF US OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Part Four: Akemi's First Sight of Onna  
  
'The most greatest and handsomest guy in all of the universe. Ranma Saotome!' Akemi announced. Ranma sweatdropped. He tried to look hurt, but he just looked very annoyed. All this talking and it leads to his old self. He ran away to start a fresh new life when he is reminded of Ranma.  
  
'R-Ranma? Uh. Heard of him.' Ranma smiled like he was hiding something very embarressing. Akemi took no notice and hugged him tightly to Ranma's surprise.  
  
'Don't worry. You're mine now.' Akemi whispered. It had a hint of vileness behind it, but Ranma couldn't hear anything. He was still shocked.  
  
'Uh-um. I-I think you should go after him! You know. Take your chances!' Ranma assured her. Akemi smiled and grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulders.  
  
'I. I don't think so. There's this annoying little girl. Her name is. Akaina or something like that. She keeps on stealing him. Plus he's got probably 3 other girls after him. I'll wait until the time is just right. Ryu-chan.' Akemi sighed.  
  
'F-fine. Akemi-san.' Ranma muttered. Akemi frowned.  
  
'Don't be formal with me. I hate being all perfect and polite. I like to roam free and choose my own road! And that's why I'm the way I am right now!' Akemi grinned. Ranma smiled back, weakly.  
  
'Okay. Aki-chan.' Ranma teased, though she didn't take it as a joke. She thought her new nick-name was kawaii.  
  
~~The following days~~  
  
Each and everyday Akemi tags along with Ranma. She squeezed his arm tight and followed every he went (except the bathroom). She rubbed her cheeks on him like Shampoo would and played silly little games like all the other couples would do.  
  
Ranma tried to avoid her, but she just pops out of nowhere when he least expected it. He would hid on the roof and she would find him. He would blend in with the other students, but she'd still locate the boy. She was driving him insane!  
  
'Ryu-chan! I made you lunch!' Akemi said. Ranma sweat-dropped and laughed uncomfortably.  
  
'B-but I already have lunch.' Ranma stuttered.  
  
'Not the one I made you though.' Akemi chimed.  
  
'It's okay! Really.' Ranma said. Akemi gasped.  
  
'Y-you mean that. You don't like me?' Akemi stuttered. Ranma laughed uncomfortably and patted her shoulder.  
  
'No. no. I'm not that hungry.' Ranma smiled forcefully. Akemi smiled sweetly and glomped him with affection.  
  
'I love you Ryu-chan.'  
  
~~ The next day~~  
  
Ranma was sick and tired of the girl glomping at him every single day when she catches a single sight of him. Though he was used to it Akemi was a different story. She reminded him of Akane so much that he finally began to dislike her a bit. Well. loathe.  
  
One day he had a plan to get rid of her most of the time.  
  
'Ryu-chan?' Akemi asked as she turned around. She excitedly ran, but soon stopped. There was a blonde girl. She walked back disappointed.  
  
The blonde girl grinned evilly, yet relieved.  
  
For the next couple days it was like this. She thought she saw her current lover, but always the same blonde girl replaces him. After a while she then noticed that every time she catches a glimpse of Ryushi there was an odd splash. The girl was wet or at least slightly and smiled at her as if there wasn't a care in the world. She thought that the girl was a dirty little brat. She was about a head shorter than her and had a small little pony- tail. That little brat sometimes wore an impish grin and was followed by an instant disappearance after a car rushes by.  
  
Akemi was sick and tired of that nasty girl. Now the only time she sees him is in classroom. Sadly she couldn't get rid of the stupid teacher out of the classroom any more. He waited until she was seated and sat himself in the farthest one. She worriedly thought that he was starting to dislike her.  
  
As soon as Ranma backed away from Akemi the other boys came rushing towards her. Ranma pretty much left the classroom whenever he got the chance. Kinzo noticed this.  
  
'Ruruni!' he shouted. Ranma turned around not surprised. The boy was fuming, yet his smile was relieving.  
  
'Hmph.' Ranma huffed. He frowned and looked away from the boy.  
  
'Why do you flee from Akemi?' he asked. Ranma grinned.  
  
Akemi ran behind a wall near the two. She stared at the two glaring at each other. She was suspecting that this fight was going to be about her. Suddenly she gasped as she stared at her lover.  
  
That. that grin!  
  
It was the same impish grin that the bratty little girl wore. She shook in shock as she examined the boy's features. They do seem to look a bit alike.  
  
(A/N:Just a note to you all: Akemi's doesn't know about the * cough cough * kers * cough cough *)  
  
She had many ideas and thoughts about the two. It either could have been an over-protecting little sister or. his girlfriend.  
  
'Answer my question!' Kinzo roared. Ranma didn't even twitch. He just stood there grinning until he broke the silence.  
  
'Let's just say that. I had something else in my mind.' Ranma answered. Kinzo crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He frowned deeply and whispered something that Ranma caught.  
  
'Hmm hmm.' Ranma laughed softly inside. He noticed his affection towards the girl. He left the hallway as Akemi began to follow.  
  
Splash  
  
Akemi's heart beated fast and hard. She was afraid. The girl quickly tried to follow the boy, but she knew he was already out. She slowly walked out in the wind and sighed. Suddenly her eyes grew determined and hard. She wasn't going to let this chance slip through her fingers.  
  
The girl looked up and around the trees. Something caught her eyes.  
  
The blonde girl!  
  
She was on a tree branch looking out at the scenery. Her hair blew with the wind as she stared at the other trees. Her blue eyes were dazed and she seemed unconscious. She looked like she was pondering about something and looked kind of kawaii. No. She was a menace and evil. She'll have to be eliminated once and for all!  
  
A/N: DONE DONE DONE! I'm Finally Done! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I sort of have this nasty little habit of starting something and lose interest and start something else. Anways REVIEW! 


	6. A Chance Unknown

I've Missed You.  
  
By: Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko's characters! The ones (such as Kinzo and Akemi) ARE MINE! You need my permission to use them.  
  
Part Five: A Chance Unknown  
  
Akane was studying hard in school. She couldn't train, because it would just lead her mind to that BAKA! .  
  
Studying was the only thing she would do. She would barely eat and sleep. Her father was growing worried. He thought maybe it had to do with the sickness.  
  
'Pie equals to 3.14 and the radius of the circle was.'  
  
Hours and days have past and Nabiki was growing bored. She couldn't make any profit from Kuno if she doesn't do any action. Kasumi wasn't making the best food, because she lost focus after worrying about Akane. Though the only thing that hadn't changed was the daily kicking.  
  
~~At school~~  
  
Hinako sucked out the energy from Kuno and Gosunkugi. She was an adult after class started and walked to Akane. She was in "la-la land" and was forced to reality after Hinako shook her awake.  
  
'Miss Tendo.' She said sternly. Suddenly she broke into a smile.  
  
'Huh?' Akane was surprised. Hinako barely ever smiled. especially to her. Though she does when she is enjoying the joys of crayons.  
  
'Miss Tendo. You are now eligible to go the most advanced high school. Especially since it's in. how you people say. the rich side of Tokyo.' Hinako said mysteriously. Suddenly she turned back into a child and giggled.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' Akane asked. Hinako put her hands in her pocket and pulled out the bottom. She frowned and then saw a boy pulling gum out of his pocket.  
  
'YOU DELINQUENT!' She snatched the gum away, but ate it herself. Everybody sweat-dropped. She suddenly stopped and stared at the boy.  
  
'Whab kind ob gub iz diz?' she asked. The boy sweat-dropped and backed away a bit.  
  
'Uh-um. It's a. Bubble Burst.' he muttered. Everybody gasped, except for Akane.  
  
'What is a Bubble Burst?' she asked. Miki, who sat next to her, whispered in her ear.  
  
'Bubble Bursts have more sugar than sugar themselves!' she whispered. Akane giggled as Hinako's eyes widened. They were filled with life as she giggled as if something was tickling her like there was no tomorrow!  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!'  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. It was the principal!  
  
'Hey! Who stole my line?' he shouted. The girls snickered as Hinako bounced around as if she was drunk. She grabbed a permanent marker and drew all over the boys' faces. Akane laughed and smiled genuinely for the first time in nearly years. Hinako sort of reminded of. no. don't go there.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
The principal threw a pineapple bomb at the hyper teacher, but she still kept on going! (Like the energizer bunny! . Sorry. Couldn't resist!) The principal skipped towards Akane and smiled stupidly.  
  
'Ah! Dis liddle Wahine finally smile like the coconuts in Hawaii!' he said. Akane couldn't understand, because she was still laughing and wasn't paying attention. Luckily she didn't.  
  
Ukyo, who was still in school, threw an okonomiyaki at the VERY hyper teacher, but she just ate it. It did slow her down a bit.  
  
'Way to go Ukyo!' some guy cheered. She smiled, but didn't say a word. She was in the same condition as Akane.  
  
Hinako on the other hand was bouncing everywhere in the room. Her arms and legs were moving every second without rest. She was laughing and nearly walked on the walls. She did some flips and the class clapped.  
  
After 8 hours Hinako finally slowed down. The whole class was covered in doodles. Luckily Ukyo and Akane managed to dodge the marker. Hinako jumped 5 times at last and then collasped. Akane suddenly remembered something and ran to her.  
  
'What school was I elligible to go to?' Akane asked. Hinako was panting and gasping for air. She did just run around non-stop for nearly 9 hours.  
  
'Skool? . huff. SKOOL? . huff. Wat skoool . huff . yu ar ellihibul . huff. tuh guh tuh? Iuh donnuh knuh. . huff. Izza cum inna maihl.' Then Hinako fell into deep sleep. All the students left the strict sensei on the ground.  
  
A/N: VERY, VERY SHORT! I know. I can just see Hinako INCREDIBLY hyper. I'm kinda like that, cept I don't do it for hours. Ya see, THE TITLE IS THE KEY! That's the hint! ^_^ Anywayz the chapters would probably get shorter and shorter, so DON'T SUE ME! 


End file.
